


Behind Company Doors

by sentencefragments



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, RIVAL CEO AU, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Smut, with a dash of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentencefragments/pseuds/sentencefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ARROW AU - Felicity is in Starling City to finalize a hostile take-over of Queen Consolidated. Things don't go exactly as she planned and it doesn't exactly help that her Rival CEO is almost painfully good looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Company Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythingilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingilove/gifts), [hojitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojitae/gifts).



[based on this gifset.](http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/134011982772/rival-ceo-au-please-thank-you)

 

“Miss Smoak?” The gentle voice took her by surprise, making her jump a little. Maybe she shouldn’t have been daydreaming about what the person she was meeting with today would look like, the mysterious and very private, heir to the figurative throne, man behind Queen Consolidated. She knew he was handsome, or at least, that’s what everybody told her back home. She had yet to see for herself, because despite his incredible wealth, Oliver Queen wasn’t quite as famous in Vegas as he was in Starling City.

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.” Felicity turned around, eyes immediately falling to his outstretched hand. She shook it, making sure to use the strong grip her father always told her was so important.

“Of course! I know who you are. You’re ‘Mister Queen’.” She said, internally cursing herself for already making a terrible first impression.

“No..” Oliver protested with a gentle smile. “Mister Queen was my father. Please, call me Oliver.”

Felicity’s gaze moved up the toned arm and broad shoulders, finally looking him in the eyes. Oh yes, he was quite the stunner. She swallowed hard and pulled her hand from his.

“Alright, then I insist you call me Felicity.” She said, puffing out her chest for a little extra confidence.

Oliver smiled at her. “Fe-li-ci-ty. Shall we sit?” He asked, gesturing towards the seating area in his, well, quite lavish executive office.

She followed his example, sitting down in a soft leather chair across from him. She started plucking files from her bag, laying them out on the coffee table.

“Can I get you something? Coffee maybe?” He asked.

Felicity looked up at him. “No thank you, that’s alright. We better get started, there’s a lot we need to discuss, Mist—Oliver.”

Oliver nodded, letting out a breathy laugh. “Okay then.”

“Alright, the internet tells me you’ve been out of the country for a while so I’ll summarize what’s been happening to your company. While you were lying on a beach in the Bahamas.” The last part, she kind of murmured under her breath. She didn’t even realize she’d said the words out loud until Oliver scoffed.

“I didn’t realize hostile takeovers were filled with so much hostility.” He muttered.

Felicity sighed before turning back to her numbers. “On the contrary I’m in quite a good mood.”

Oliver looked at her defiantly, squinting his eyes a little. “Really? So destroying companies agrees with you?”

She looked up from her file again, a wicked gleam hidden in her blue pools. “Winning agrees with me.”

“You haven’t won yet.” Oliver deadpanned.

There was a beat of silence between them.

“Well then I suppose it’s a good thing I enjoy a challenge.” She smirked.

She bent over to grab a file and handed it to him. “Let me put this in simple terms, you control forty-five percent of Queen Consolidated stock, I control forty-five percent, leaving ten percent outstanding. But, in two days the board will release the final ten percent—”

“And I'll buy it before you do.”

“Excuse me for asking, but with what money? I doubt your trust fund is that large, and no angel investor will go near the company whose former CEO and founder was  part of the Russian mob.”

That was a low blow and she knew it. Oliver dropped his head and swallowed.

Felicity sighed and shifted in her seat. “Companies rise and fall, Mr. Queen. Your company has fallen.”

* * *

That was only their first of many meetings. Oliver didn’t give up, not that she had expected him to. He gathered the money for half of the outstanding stock, meaning they now held equal sway in the company, both controlling fifty percent of the stock. Which meant they were going to have to work together to get Queen Consolidated to rise out of its ashes of money laundering and drug trafficking. They worked on the company’s image, initiated charity events, cleaning up the streets of starling city, walking dogs at a shelter. They hosted galas to raise money and awareness for cancer research and made sure Oliver wasn’t anywhere to be found in the tabloids. Slowly but surely, the stock rate started rising.

Their partnership was unconventional, and caused a lot of heated arguments, but it worked. Felicity flew back and forth between Vegas and Starling City, after all, she still had her own company to manage. Luckily, Smoak Industries was much more capable of staying afloat than QC was at the moment.

A few weeks into their partnership, Felicity discovered that unlike her, Oliver never wanted to be part of his family’s company. He’d fought hard to stay in control of the business after his parents had been imprisoned, but only because of his sister Thea.

“I never wanted to get into business, she did. When she was younger, she used to dress up all professional, with a little briefcase my mother got for her. Her lips painted red and grandma’s pearls around her neck. She loved it. I can’t lose this company. Not until she’s out of college and will take over my position as CEO.”

The more she got to know him, the less interested she was in taking his family’s legacy from him. She knew how important family was. At twenty five, she was the youngest CEO of a fortune 500 company in all of North America. She’d always worked hard for her position, never got handed anything because ‘she was the boss’ daughter’. That all changed when her father passed away. Suddenly, she was thrust into the position of Chief Executive Officer because she was the legal heir to the business. It was quite a leap from the dusty IT offices to the extravagancy her father spent his days in ten floors above her.  She didn’t resent him for making her work for what she wanted, but it would’ve been nice if he’d appreciated her work from time to time.

Oliver and Felicity grew closer, much, much closer, but they never acted on the chemistry that was obviously between them. After five months of working together, Oliver flew to Las Vegas on a whim.

* * *

“Miss Smoak, I’m so sorry, he was very… determined.” Felicity looked up from her paperwork to see her assistant Jerry nervously fidgeting with his wedding ring standing next to a very disheveled looking Oliver Queen.

“It’s okay, Jerry. Can you give us some privacy, please?”

Her assistant nodded, turning on his heel back to his office. Felicity reached inside her desk. She pulled out a remote, pressed a number of buttons and waited as the glass walls slowly turned frosted.

“Felicity.” Oliver said.

“Oliver.” She replied with a nod of her head as she clasped her hands on top of her desk.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face, smoothing out the lines that had formed there.

“When were you gonna tell me?” he asked.

Felicity sighed and ducked her head. “I don’t know. When everything was finalized probably.”

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, he turned around and started pacing back and forth in front of her desk.

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this. My company will die, Felicity. And not a quick painless death either.”

Felicity stood up from her chair, smoothing her bright pink dress down her sides and walked around her desk.

“Oliver. Hey, listen to me.” She said, reaching to hold onto his forearms, forcing him to stop pacing and instead focus on her. “I’m not letting Queen Consolidated die.”

“Then give me one good reason why you’re abandoning your share of the stock.”

Felicity let out a breathy laugh. “So I can give them to you, dumbass!”

Oliver froze, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “Felicity, I…”

She shook her head and let go of his arms. “Oh, shut up, you moron.”

In the next moment, her fingers grabbed onto his collar and her lips latched onto his. It took Oliver a second to respond, but soon his lips were moving passionately against her as his hands roamed over her back. Felicity let go of his collar to wrap her arms around his neck as their tongues twisted together deliciously. One of Oliver’s hands wandered down her backside. He squeezed, eliciting a low growl from her throat. He walked her backwards until the back of her thighs hit her desk. She mewled against the cold of the glass against her bare skin, yelping even louder as Oliver picked her up and sat her down on top of it. Her skirt rucked up and her dampened panties pressed right against the chilly glass. She arched her back to get closer to him as his hands moved up and down her thighs. She started pulling at the buttons of his shirt, not caring that some, or most, she wasn’t sure, popped.  She pulled the silky material from his pants, immediately getting to work on his Italian leather belt. One leg wrapped around his hips, his hand tugging on the zipper on the back of her dress and their lips latched onto each other like they were the only air they could breathe.

Oliver’s belt popped open easily enough, followed by his pants button and zipper. The boxers he wore did nothing to hide how aroused he was.  Quickly, he pulled the straps of her dress down her shoulders, followed by the ones from her bra, not bothering to undo the clasp on the back.

Felicity moaned when his hand fell around her breast. His lips moved down her throat, sucking on that sensitive spot near her pulse before moving down to her collarbone and gently teasing a nipple. Her hands held onto his hair for dear life, the cups of her bra and the top of her dress falling around her waist in a haphazard mess. Not for a second did she think about what could happen if somebody walked in. Until that moment. She stopped breathing for a second, until she realized it only turned her on more.

“Oliver, please.” She mewled, almost turning into a puddle under his touch.

He smirked up at her before sliding his hands down her waist and dipping under the hem of her skirt. Felicity shivered with anticipation as his thumbs hooked into her black lace panties. He pulled them down so fast she almost missed it, except for the tiny piece of the flimsy fabric she saw sticking out of his pocket. She grinned naughtily.

At that moment, her brain couldn’t exactly fathom what exactly happened to get them in this position, but she couldn’t exactly complain because Oliver’s head was buried between her thighs and—oh god he really needed to do that again. He had her right where he wanted her, her orgasm building faster than it ever had. Oliver knew exactly which spots to pay attention to.

She came with a strangled shout, her toes curling in her shoes, her thighs trembling around Oliver’s shoulders. Gently, he guided her through her climax, prolonging her pleasure. She could feel herself getting sweaty, but she didn’t care. She needed Oliver. Now.

He kissed his way down to her knee before standing back up with a satisfied smirk on his face. Felicity giggled before reaching around his neck and pulling him down for a bruising kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and it only made her want more.

“I’m clean and on the pill.” She murmured, sensing his hesitation before pressing another kiss to his lips. Free hand trailing down his abs before dipping into his boxers to free him.

“Good. I’m clean too.”  Oliver smiled, pulling her into his arms, his hand falling over hers as he aligned himself at her entrance.

Slowly, he thrust into her, his hands running up and down her back as she adjusted to his size.

“I can’t do this without you, Felicity. I can’t do this alone.” He whispered in her ear.

A soft smile appeared on her lips. She leaned over to press a chaste peck against his lips and shook her head. “You won’t be alone. I’ll be right next to you.”

Oliver smiled, leaning down to kiss her again, this time with more fire. With one hand wrapped around her back and the other secured under her behind, he picked her up off the desk and lay her down on of the couches, moving over her as he kissed his way across her torso. Felicity arched her back as he kept hitting that sweet spot deep inside of her. Oliver had set a fast pace, getting them both to edge fairly quickly. Her muscles started tightening, she was so close, but it wasn’t until Oliver reached between them and circled her clit that she flew apart underneath him. She clenched around him, tipping him over the edge as well. They fell together.

Oliver collapsed on top of her, reluctantly pulling out. His weight was unfamiliar but not unwelcome. He was heavy, all muscle, but to feel him against her skin was nice. Breathing heavily, they lingered in their post-coital bliss. Oliver pressed a trail of kisses along her shoulder as she let her fingers wander over his back.

“I’m not leaving you to fend for yourself, you know.” She whispered after a while.

Oliver propped himself up on an elbow to look at her.

“Then why do it at all?” He asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Felicity sighed softly. “We couldn’t run the company together forever. At some point, one of us had to take the majority of the stock and either make QC an independent company again or merge with Smoak Industries. One of us had to take a hit. I chose me.”

“Felicity…” Oliver started. He shook his head. “I can’t let your company suffer—”

“My company will be fine, Oliver. It’s been through worse.”

He sighed, smiling softly. “Thank you, Felicity.”

“You’re welcome.” She whispered, returning his smile before reaching up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Now can we please talk about a different kind of merger?” She pouted. “Or you know, not talking, but more doing?”

Oliver grinned from ear to ear as she chuckled. She didn’t have to ask twice.


End file.
